Miko: Story Synnin
by Orihime No Miko
Summary: Ni el amor ni los deseos terrenales es algo que debas conocer. Esta prohibido, nunca lo nombres, ni tampoco lo llames a tu puerta. Orihime creía que una Miko podía vivir con ello sin problemas hasta que... Murciélago le marco el corazón Ulqui&Hime
1. Dtecnolife

Titulo: _Miko: Story Synnin_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): ¿?

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capitulo 1~<p>

_Has sufrido un dolor y una tristeza incalculables, pero por eso quiero protegerte a ti y a esa sonrisa que va desapareciendo._

_Aunque tenga que gritarlo encontrar del viento: __**Te encontraré**__._

* * *

><p>Llovía, llovía como nunca antes y los vientos eran devastadores, los cuales corrían a muchos kilómetros por hora en el pueblo de Karakura. Las calles estaban desiertas y las casas mantenían las ventanas cerradas con madera martillada, al igual que las débiles puertas corredizas. Todos entraron a sus mascotas y las cosas que pudieran salvar de los jardines y patios traseros, ya que se avecinaba una tormenta infernal y nadie quería salir perjudicado por ello.<p>

Pero ahí, en una de las avenidas principales, una niña descalza, bañada en sangre seca y ropas andrajosas caminaba contra el viento, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos desnudos, tratando de seguir adelante. Sus pies ardían y sus ojos lagrimeaban, aunque no se podía saber si era el efecto del viento sobre sus pupilas o era dolor propio del cuerpo humano reflejado en ellos.

Aunque, el infante avanzaba a pesar de las complicaciones. No trataba de pedir ayuda, porque sabía que nadie iría a por ella, nadie se arriesgaría por una pobre niña, al contrario, pensarían que es un favor del destino el hecho de que este sola, afuera y con la tormenta, así podría dejar de sufrir en esa vida repleta de sangre y monstruosas guerras civiles.

La Pequeña sentía los cortes a ras de piel. El viento era impetuoso y no sería flexible con su persona solo por ser una menor. Y aunque el espíritu flameante por sobrevivir nunca se extinguió, su cuerpo ya no soportaba los rounds ininterrumpidos con el aire cortante, por ello al instante siguiente de avanzar, se desmorono. Sus ojos pronto se fueron apagando, como si la hubieran arrastrado a un trance en contra de su voluntad. Sus brazos sobre su pecho, contra la tierra, temblaban con exageración y las yagas en sus pies punzaban a tal grado que comenzó a perder el sentido.

De la nada, varias sombras aparecieron a su alrededor, creando un muro entre el viento y su cuerpo a punto de desfallecer.

Trató de mover los ojos, pero ya ni eso podía hacer. Lo último que sintió fue que alguien recogía su cuerpo destruido y hablaba con las demás personas.

-¿Onni-Chan?—susurro la pequeña con los labios secos y partidos. Al segundo siguiente callo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>La mano mate que se estiro entre la oscuridad traía entre sus dedos un trozo de tela húmedo, el cual deposito en la frente del cuerpo en reposo. Este, sudaba mucho y se movía como si tuviera una de las más horribles pesadillas. Soltaba gemidos de dolor de vez en cuando y su ceño fruncido y las lágrimas daban a entender que todo le dolía. Estaba vendada por completo, incluso parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por esa blanca cinta, algunas con pintas pequeñas de sangre y otras empapadas por la transpiración.<p>

La angustia de las mujeres que la acompañaban se reflejaba en sus rostros y en las palabras que ocupaban en sus oraciones, pidiendo por el bienestar de la pequeña.

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando y la niña no parecía tener mejora, y tampoco abría los ojos. Esto comenzó a preocupar a las mujeres que la cuidaban y sus esperanzas comenzaron a flanquear mientras la vigilaban, aunque en realidad nunca desaparecieron del todo. Mantenían la fe a pesar de las circunstancias. Y el Doctor en jefe de la ciudad, quien al llamado acudió de inmediato, hacia todo lo posible por mantener a la pequeña estable.

Las manijas del reloj continuaban pasando y así se completaron tres días y tres noches en esa habitación, en la cual la desesperación aumentaba en peso cada vez más.

La adolescente de cabello ámbar ingreso de improviso a la habitación al cuarto día y observo con ojos curiosos a la pequeña niña recostada en el futon de la enfermería, todavía ahí.

-¿Cómo esta?—pregunto la niña a una mujer adulta. La única que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Aunque esta estable y sin fiebre, no parece mejorar—hablo la mujer con voz tranquila—El Doctor Kurosaki está haciendo todo lo humanamente posible, y nuestras esperanzas siguen en nuestros corazones, pero…—se detuvo, y alzo la mano hacia la mejilla de la niña convaleciente, estaba muy fría a pesar de las tapas que cubrían su cuerpo—parece como si ella no quisiera seguir viviendo—

La joven de ojos celestinos se sorprendió, y luego se apresuro al borde del futon, con rabia y hablo altivamente cerca del rostro de la niña enferma.

-No sé quien seas y que te haya pasado, pero aquí hay gente que vela por ti desde hace unos días. Quieren que te pongas bien—refunfuño enojada— Te quieren mucho, incluso sin conocerte y hacen todo lo posible para que recuperes la conciencia. Te cuidan y nunca te dejaran sola, así que no seas mal agradecida y pon un poco de tu parte también—

Al finalizar su discurso motivador, la mayor la observo sorprendida, y luego sonrió disimuladamente. La chica más joven de ese lugar, mantenía el ceño fruncido y observaba a la recién llegada con recelo.

- Rangiku-Chan—la llamó con voz apenas audible—valoro tus palabras para con nosotras, pero no creo que sea la forma de alentar a un herido—

-¡Lo sé!—se quejo la chica cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos—¡Pero lleva muchos días ahí, según el viejo ya debería estar consiente al menos!—

El quejido de una quieta enferma, las silencio súbitamente.

Los dos pares de ojos se apresuraron a mirar la cabecera de la cama japonesa y ver como la niña se quejaba y movía bruscamente. Matsumoto alzo el rostro sobre la pequeña y parpadeo.

-¿Esta…—se quedo a media voz cuando observo un ojo gris abrirse paso entre los parpados. Sus palabras habían funcionado—despierta?—

El ojo gris recorrió el rostro frente a ella perpleja, no creía conocerla, aunque aun adormecida.

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto con voz apagada.

-Matsumoto Rangiku, mucho gusto—respondió instantáneamente mientras sonreía la de cabello ámbar—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

-Mi nombre…—la somnolienta chica parecía procesar lentamente la interrogante—Orihime, Inoue Orihi—

Se detuvo de inmediato y abrió su ojo con terror y su rostro se desfiguro lleno de pánico y la adolescente, esperando una acción apresurada, se aparto de inmediato de su camino.

-¡Onni-Chan!—la chica se sentó de improviso y contuvo su rostro con sus manos-¡Sora Onni-Chan!—gritaba la chica entre el llanto incontenible, mientras por el movimiento brusco sus vendas se llevaban de sangre bajo la bata blanca, cubriéndola del carmesí de inmediato.—¡Onni-Chan, Onni…!—llamaba la chica con voz angustiada que comenzaba a apagarse, olvidando en ese instante su propio dolor físico y solo recordando sus memorias.

Las de ojos azules cruzaron miradas, intrigadas y luego volvieron a mirar a una destrozada Orihime. El llanto desgarrador que surcaba sus labios, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la ambarina, tan hondamente que la hizo llorar también.

Retsu permaneció en su posición, sentada a un lado de la cama y estudio a las dos niñas que lloraban. Por reflejo, se levantó y pasando las manos por las cabezas de las niñas, acariciando sus cabellos, las abrazo como una madre contra su pecho, y ellas lloraron todo lo que pudieron sobre el cuerpo de la mujer adulta, tirando de su camisa blanca y escondiendo sus ojos húmedos en su ropa.

Las pequeñas poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse, a regular su respiración y dejar de agitar sus hombros por la pena. Luego, lentamente se separaron del cuerpo de Unohana

-¿Están bien, niñas?—pregunto con voz maternal Unohana.

-Sí, lo siento mucho señora—se disculpo Orihime, muy apenada, que apretaba los ojos debido al dolor físico.

-No te preocupes, querida. Llorar nunca es malo y llámame Retsu con confianza—le expreso la mujer mientras acariciaba su cabello naranja.

-Retsu-Sama—expreso Ran separándose de ella—Siento mucho haberme atrevido a llorar, no debía hacerlo. Nosotras jamás…—

-No te preocupes Ran-Chan, estas aprendiendo y mientras te esfuerces y seas consciente de ello, todos estará bien—

-Pero…—presiono las manos contra su pecho—El recuerdo es…—

Se detuvo al sentir el dedo índice de la mayor sobre sus labios.

-No hay que llamar al presente el pasado querida Rangiku, simplemente hay que aceptarlo como algo ya vivido, y tienes la opción de aprender de ello, conservarlo, o desapegarte de él. Recuérdalo—

-Sí, Maestra—susurro la ambarina con respeto, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Ahora ve a llamar a Kurosaki-San, debe ver a Orihime-Chan de inmediato—le pidió a la adolescente y esta de inmediato salió de la habitación.

-¿Kurosaki-San?—cuestiono Orihime

- Él es el médico que te ha atendido estos cuatro días que has estado inconsciente, pequeña. Ha hecho un gran trabajo contigo—

A los segundos por la puerta pareció el Doctor Kurosaki, junto a Ran y Kukaku.

-¡Despertó!—aclamo el nombre tan feliz como pudo.

-Así es. Después del discurso alentador de nuestra pequeña Ran, Orihime-chan abrió los ojos—

-¡Qué gran noticia Retsu! ¡Y muy bien hecho Matsubub!—felicito a la niña mientras le enredaba el pelo, al despeinarlo con la mano estirada sobre el cabello ambarino.

-¡Arh! Cállate viejo verde—le grito la niña.

-Matsumoto—llamo Retsu con pasividad.

-Lo siento—susurro a regañadientes.

-Está bien, está bien. Me gusta molestarla, no la reproches por defenderse—hablo Kurosaki mientras se acercaba a Orihime. Sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de la adolescente por sus palabras.

-Buenas Tardes Señorita, mi nombre es Kurosaki Isshin—mostro una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que llegaba al lado de su paciente—¿Cuál es su nombre?—

-Inoue Orihime—respondió la chica que permanecía acostada debido a las instrucciones que la mujer a su otro lado le ordeno.

-¡Oh! Qué hermoso nombre tiene esta niña ¿No crees Ku-San?—

-Es linda, me gusta—dijo la mujer de cabello oscuro llegando a los pies de la cama.

-¿Usted es el Doctor?—pregunto Orihime.

-Claro señorita, si tiene algo que preguntar o comunicarme alguna cosa no dude en hacerlo. Ahora debo examinarla, así que por favor levántese un poco—dijo él animadamente, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la enferma y la ayudaba sentarse.

Inoue se quejo un poco al hacerlo, pero finalmente y a paso lento y seguro lo consiguió.

-Ahora respira—ordenó, mientras se situaba en la espalda de la chica y le bajaba un poco la bata de su cuerpo, para un contacto directo entre la anatomía femenina y su oído.—Otra vez, mantente recta y respira profundamente—

Luego de escuchar sus pulmones unos segundos se levanto.

-¡Gracias a Dios! No hay problema con tus órganos internos a pesar de tus heridas. La mayoría de ellas son externas, pero esa en tu espalda me asusto un poco. Es un poco profunda, pero está todo bien a dentro.—

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti Inoue-San!—dijo la ambarina con alegría. Que de tener cola como los cachorros la habría sacudido como loca.

-Solo preocúpate de mantener reposo, comer bien y curar las heridas de vez en cuando.-receto Isshin posando una mano sobre el hombre de la niña.

-Doctor…aunque agradezco mucho su ayuda, yo no poseo dinero—confeso la chica apenada, ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes por ello, querida. Soy un poco altruista, así que me pagaras con tu recuperación—

-¿De verdad?—pregunto ilusionada.

-¡Claro que sí!—le reafirmo el hombre—¿Sabes? Mi hijo siempre se mete en problemas y yo estoy ahí para curarlo, tú me recuerdas mucho a él. Ya que constantemente aparece con heridas como las tuyas—comento con ojos brillantes.

-Otra vez hablando de Ichigo—se quejo Kukaku—De vez en cuando deberías salir del papel de padre ¿No crees?—

-Adoro ser padre así que no te metas—se defendió con el ceño fruncido y mirada asesina, causando una risita por parte de Orihime.—Una hermosa sonrisa pequeña—

La lisiada se cohibió ante el cumplido y un fuerte sonrojo sobrio sus mejillas, haciendo que a Isshin le pareciera encantadora a pesar de no poder ver la mitad de su cara por las vendas.

-¡Espero que cuando Yuzu y Karin sean de tu edad, sean así de lindas!—lagrimeo el Kurosaki fascinado, haciendo que todas las demás lo miraran con burla.

-Orihime-Chan—la llamo Shiba—Si no te incomoda responder, ¿De dónde vienes?—

La de ojos grises la observo con ingenuidad y contesto.

-Mi hermano y yo vivíamos en Kioto con Papá y Mamá. Pero ellos fueron asesinados por ideologías políticas, así que mi hermano como pudo nos saco de la ciudad, porque aunque nos perdonaron la vida, esa gente es mala y siempre cambia de opinión—hizo una pausa para respirar y prosiguió, a pesar de los ojos atónitos de todos—De Kioto nos detuvimos en pueblos y ciudades, pero Sora nii-Chan no confiaba mucho en nadie, así que al tiempo abandonábamos el lugar. Llegamos aquí hace unos dos días y…—Orihime se detuvo y concentro su expresión—No lo recuerdo. No sé por qué, pero no recuerdo nada de esta ciudad. Solo sé que Onni-Chan… —

Las lágrimas trataron de escapar de sus ojos. Todo quedaron en silencio absoluto, y para la sorpresa de muchos Rangiku hablo de las primeras, emocionada, tratando de cortar la atmosfera depresiva que se creó en segundos.

-¿No tienes donde ir, verdad? Si es así…—Los ojos celestes chocaron con los ojos Azules de Retsu—¿Puede?—

-Claro que puede—asintió Unohana y luego se dirigió a una niña de nueve años que trataba de contener el llanto—Orihime-Chan—llamo su atención—Si tu quieres puedes quedarte aquí, en el templo Shinto, y ser una sacerdotisa, como nosotras—

Inoue recién venia a notar las vestimentas rojas y blancas que llevaban las mujeres.

-Si no quieres, ten por seguro que nosotras te ayudaremos a encontrar un hogar—

La de ojos grises observo a Retsu unos segundos y luego se detuvo en el rostro esperanzado de Rangitsu.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

-¡Si quiero!—dijo la niña decidida—Quiero ser una Sacerdotisa, quiero quedarme aquí, con ustedes. Si me lo permiten, claro—

-¡Sí Inoue-San! ¡Sí!—grito Matsumoto mientras le tomaba las manos, contentísima.

-Al parecer tenemos que agregar una belleza más a la colección de Kami—dijo Isshin entusiasmado, al escuchar que su paciente tendría un lugar en donde vivir.

-La vida de Miko es algo complicada, Orihime—advirtió Kukaku acercándose a la chica—¿Estás segura de esto? Renunciaras a muchas cosas por ello—

-Lo sé, se lo que es una sacerdotisa, y en teoría, sus costumbres y su forma de vida—cruzo miradas decidas con la Shiba—Estoy segura que es la decisión correcta. No tengo donde ir, estoy sola y ustedes parecen muy buena personas. Siempre admire a las sacerdotisas cuando vivía en Kioto, así que optar por ser una de ellas…es un gran honor—dijo la chica inclinando la cabeza con respeto hasta donde los dolores se lo permitían.

-Muy bien Inoue-San. Recupérate y en cuanto estés preparada comenzaremos a entrenar juntas—Le alentó entusiasmadísima la ambarina. Ansiosa por tener a una compañera de prácticas.

Isshin se despido de todas excusándose, de que se le hacía tarde para ver a Ichigo y a sus adoradas hijas, y Unohana y Shiba fueron a buscar comida para la nueva aprendiz.

Orihime se quedo en la habitación conversando con Rangitsu mientras su comida llegaba. Al hacerlo, las dos adultas se disculparon diciendo que debían dejarlas solas porque había labores pendientes, y en compensación le dieron el día libre a su única aprendiz para que así pudiera instruir a la nueva chica.

-Orihime es un lindo nombre—comenzó la plática la de ojos celestes dando de comer a la lisiada en la boca.

-¿Tú crees? Me lo dio mi madre, ella siempre quiso llamarse así—sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Oh! Hablas de ella con mucho cariño ¿Fue buena contigo?—

-Claro que sí. Aunque, bueno, al ser nobles de Kioto, los padres no son muy afectuosos si a eso te refieres ya que están muy ocupados con el trabajo, y nunca tienen tiempo para sus hijos—le explico apenada mientras tragaba—Pero mamá y papá siempre se daban el tiempo de estar conmigo, aunque fuera unos minutos de noche al llegar o de día antes de irse a trabajar—

Abrió la boca y recibió otro sorbo de la sopa de miso por parte de Matsumoto, ya que al estar vendados sus brazos, le resultaba todo un esfuerzo épico moverlos con libertad.

-¿Qué hay de ti Matsumoto-San? ¿Tus padres fueron buenos contigo?—pregunto curiosa, para hacer una conversación fluida.

-No conocí a mis padres—le respondió apenada por desilusionarla.

-¡Que tonta soy! Lamento haberte preguntado—

Ran vio la tristeza en los ojos de la niña, así que agrego:

-No te sientas mal Inoue-San, desde que tengo conciencia he vagado sola por el mundo. No sé cuál es mi ciudad natal, o si tuve padres o hermanos, o algún familiar en algún lugar. Cuando comencé a razonar ya me hallaba sola, así que realmente no lo sé—

-¿Fue muy duro?—pregunto preocupada, mientras volvía a comer de la mano de su amiga.

-No demasiado—Sonrió enérgicamente la de ojos celestes.

Orihime se quedo callada, sabía que solo se hacia la fuerte. Ella creció con lujos, así que en realidad no sabía que tanto se puede vivir en las calles. Pero lo que sí sabía, es que si su vida, hasta ese momento, era algo complicada, la de Ran no tuvo que ser nada fácil.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí, Matsumoto-San?—

-Hace unos seis meses. Llegue aquí casi de la misma forma que tú—sonrió con optimismo mientras cerraba los ojos—Me desmaye en la entrada, frente al Torii. Estaba deshidratada y en muy mal estado físico, no había comido nada en semanas y tenía un resfrío espantoso—comento, agregándole una expresión de asco, muy graciosa.

Orihime sonrió, divertida.

-Retsu-Sama y Kukaku-Sama me ayudaron—hablo agradecida—Bueno…, y el viejo también, un poco, solamente un poco—cambio de inmediato su expresión por una de indiferencia total—Pero eso creo que lo mejor para ti es quedarte en este lugar, aunque ser una sacerdotisa es un poco duro, estoy segura de que aprenderemos juntas Inoue-San—

-Eso espero, estoy ansiosa por empezar—agrego la pelinaranja—¿Sabes? Yo he visto el Santuario Fushimi Inari Taisha. En la entrada hay muchísimos toriis rojos, llenos de plegarias. Es muy hermoso y entrar en ese lugar da mucha paz interior—

-¡Eh! ¿De verdad?—pregunto impresionada la aprendiza—¡Ah! Verdad que tú vivías en Kioto. Ese Santuario es muy famoso, hasta por aquí. Si no mal recuerdo ahí se encuentran los mensajeros del Kami Inari, ¿Verdad?—

-Así es, está repleto de estatuas de Kitsunes por todas partes, son muy bonitos—finalizo.

-Algún día me gustaría visitarlo, ya que el torii de aquí me encanta, ¡Me imagino lo feliz que sería si pudiera atravesar todo un pasillo de ellos!—comento dando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero no recuerdo demasiado, ya que la única vez que he ido, fue cuando tenía como 7 años—comento frustrada.

-No importa, algún día lo visitaremos juntas. Después de las guerras, iremos las dos a verlo—

-Sí—asintió levemente, muy entusiasmada—Quiero recuperarme pronto para poder ver todo el santuario, debe ser precioso—

-Así es. Aunque es el santuario de un pequeño pueblo aislado de todo el mundo, es fascinante. Créeme te encantara—

-Eso espero Matsumoto-San—

Al terminar la comida, Matsumoto fue a dejar los trastos sucios a la cocina y en ese instante Orihime se quedo completamente sola en la habitación. La observo con determinación y noto que era una habitación cerrada sin ventanas, en donde solo había numerosos futones blancos como el de ella, y al lado de cada uno, un recibiente con agua y una vela. En su caso, encendida.

Orihime frunció el ceño, preocupada. Acababa de despertar en un lugar extraño, sola, con gente desconocida y…huérfana.

Como pudo se volvió a recostar y al taparse con las sabanas hasta por sobre la cabeza, se acurruco como un bebe y lloro silenciosamente, en esa posición dolorosa para su cuerpo lastimado.

Rangiku ingreso a la habitación unos segundos despues y observo con un deje de melancolía el cuerpo completamente cubierto de mantas. Entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su vista al piso. Presiono sus dedos contra la puerta de madera que aun sostenía e inhalo profundamente dándose valor.

No sabía cómo ayudarla y le molestaba. Por alguna razón la sentía tan cercana, tan simular a si misma que al verse como alguien inútil en ese instante, le dolió.

Se acerco al futon y se arrodillo para apagar la vela con un soplido suave. Ladeo la cabeza hacia Orihime y tímidamente toco su hombro.

-Que descanses, Inoue-San—susurro para no molestarla.

Se levanto delicadamente y tratando de no hacer sonar las viejas tablas del piso, salió de la habitación.

-Gracias—susurro la pelinaranja entre lágrimas.

* * *

><p><em>Todo lo que nos sucederá en un futuro tiene su significado, Así que no cambies porque sé, que llegara el día en que te des cuenta de eso.<em>

_Tú y yo: __**ambos lucharemos.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer hasta aquí *Hasta luego*<p>

Orihime_ No Miko_


	2. Houki boshi

Titulo: _Miko: Story Synnin_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): ¿?

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

><p>~Capitulo 2~<p>

_Sola, estaba mirando el cielo una noche, y un cometa cruzo el firmamento. Quería verlo más de cerca, pero no podía volar como él, entre los cielos oscuros._

_Su tuviera la oportunidad: **¡Desearía ser un cometa! **_

* * *

><p>Retsu, se paseo en círculos lentamente alrededor de las dos aprendices con uniforme de miko.<p>

-Muy bien Ran-chan, buena postura—felicito la mujer a la más avanzada, ya que la rectitud de su espalda favorecía el alcance y la focalización.

-Gracias—dijo la chica al momento en que cerraba los ojos en concentración y los abría al tiempo de soltar la flecha, la cual se clavo en el tercer circulo blanco del marco bicolor.

-¡Bien hecho!—dicho la otra sacerdotisa de grandes pechos—has mejorado, al menos ahora le apuntas al tablero—sonrió divertida.

Matsumoto contrajo las cejas.

-¡Esto no es fácil! Además solo mis primeros meses la tire fuera del área—se excuso—ahora al menos estoy cerca del centro—finalizo cruzándose de brazos bajo su pecho, con arco en mano.

-Hime-chan, endereza la espalda—

-Sí—dijo la chica al instante en que lo hacía.

-Hime-chan, contén la respiración en tus pulmones y hunde el estomago—dijo Retsu colocando su propia mano en la barriga plana de la anaranjada.

-Sí—

-estira tu brazo izquierdo lo mas que puedas y el derecho ténsalo hasta la altura de tu hombro—

La pequeña de nueve años, siguió cada paso con un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja que no sentía desde las clases de protocolo de los nobles.

-Enfoca el objetivo con los ojos, y mantén recta la flecha cerca de tu cuerpo—la observo un momento, y prosiguió mientras alzaba una ceja—ahora, cierra los ojos y concentra todo tu cuerpo en la flecha en tus manos—

Orihime respiro lentamente muchas veces, tratando de seguir el último paso que ordeno su maestra.

Kukaku abrió los ojos desde su posición, sorprendida. En ellos se reflejaba un color índigo muy tenue que envolvía la flecha de madera a la distancia.

-Es pesada—susurro Orihime y Unohana sonrió.

-¡Lanza!—

Inoue soltó la flecha de entre sus dedos sin abrir los ojos, y ésta, en una ráfaga rápida se perdió entre los árboles que rodeaban el templo a la distancia, dejando en el aire unas chispas de color añil.

-Wow—atino a decir Rangiku por la velocidad del objeto.

-¡Ahí, no!—soltó un puchero la de ojos grises en cuanto noto que su flecha no cayó en el tablero.

Unohana observo a una Kukaku apoyar su rostro en su mano desde el pasillo exterior del templo.

-Es buena—susurro para que solo escuchara su compañera.

-Sí, tal y como lo predijiste—aseguro con el mismo tono de voz.

-Jamás creí encontrar a alguien con más potencial que tú—susurro de forma burlesca apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y echando el pecho hacia adelante. Mientras observaba a Matsumoto abrazar enérgicamente a Orihime, mientras la felicitaba.—No creí demasiado cuando presentí esa alma perdida en medio de la tormenta. Era imposible. Nadie llega al nivel seis por sí solo. El nivel de la luz…, incluso a nosotras nos cuesta dominarlo. Aunque—Observo a Inoue detenidamente—al parecer es el único nivel que conoce—

-Estas en lo correcto, Kukaku—Unohana cruzo miradas con ella seriamente—no conoce ni siquiera el nivel terrenal. Es un alma pura, por eso se encuentra en el nivel seis—

-Si lo dices tú, te creeré. Eres la única alma pura que conozco, aunque bueno, tú no estabas en el nivel seis—

-No es gracioso Kukaku. No me gusta hablar de ello—

-Lo siento. Pero hubieras sido una sacerdotisa mucho más poderosa si no fuera por eso—

-Si no fuera por eso, ni siquiera estaría aquí—

-Retsu-Sama, Kukaku-Sama, ¿No creen que es genial?—hablo la de ojos celestes, mientras se acercaba de la mano con Orihime—Tiene una velocidad increíble, y eso que solo llevamos dos semanas practicando.—

-Matsumoto-San recuerda que aun tengo el brazo vendado—susurro Orihime desde atrás.

-¡Wa! Lo siento Hime-Chan, a veces se me olvida que todavía estas herida—se alarmo la adolescente y de inmediato comenzó a revisarle el brazo por debajo de la gran manga de miko.

-Está bien, es solo que me dolió un poco el tirón—trato de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Orihime, ¿Hoy te toca revisión no es así?—pregunto la de ojos verdes.

-Sí, creo que como al medio día—

-Entonces hay que alistarnos, falta poco—aconsejo la mayor de todas.

-está bien—

* * *

><p>-Ya, me voy—hablo Isshin a sus hijas, aunque estas solo tenían tres años, recién cumplidos—cuida a mis chicas, por favor—sonrió a su criada.<p>

-No se preocupe, Kurosaki-Sama, Yuzu-Chan y Karin-Chan están muy bien conmigo, Ud. lo sabe—sonrió la mujer de ojos ámbares.

-Lo sé, es solo que… me cuesta tanto dejarlas—el hombre comenzó a lagrimear mientras abrazaba a sus pequeñas que lo miraban extrañadas.

-¿No se supone que solo va a una revisión al templo?—pregunto confundida. Y en respuesta el hombre asintió—No me sorprende de Ud. Kurosaki-Sama—susurro la chica para sí con una gotita en la cabeza. Ya que no creía se demorase más de media hora.

-Por tu propia seguridad Isane-San, esta vez me llevare a Ichigo conmigo—explico mientras besaba la cabeza de sus hijas.

-¡Oh! Como Ud. Quiera y está en el jardín si lo va a buscar. Está practicando—sonrió la mujer en yukata.

-¡ahm! Ese niño, jamás dejara las espadas—susurro con diversión.—bueno, voy a buscarlo. Adiós mis amores. Adiós Isane-San—

-Adios—se despidieron las tres al unisonó.

Isshin se aventuro en los pasillos de su casa, hasta una gran puerta corrediza color moca que daba al patio exterior.

-¡Ichigo!—le grito a este en cuanto lo vio blandiendo la espada contra un enemigo invisible.

-¿Qué?—pregunto de mala gana el niño, con un tic en la seña—me desconcentras. Estaba ganando—

-Sí, sí—dijo muy entusiasmado, irónicamente hablando—Acompáñame al templo—

-¡AAhh!—se quejo el niño de once años, poniendo mala cara—¿Para qué?—

-Tengo que ir a ver a una paciente, es como de tu edad ¿vienes?—pregunto.

-¡No!—sentencio irremediablemente.

-Bien—dijo el hombre, para luego lanzar una cuerda con piedras en los extremos, la cual se enredo en los pies de Ichigo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno al suelo.

-¡Oye! No soy un caballo al que puedas lazar—grito el niño tratando de ponerse de pie.

-Lo sé—dijo acercándose para después tomarlo por la cintura y colocarlo sobre su hombro—eres mi hijo y te puedo lazar—

-¿Y así tratas a tus hijos?—

-Solo a los varones—

El de cabello naranja puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar esto.

El Dr. Kurosaki tomo una bolsa situada en la entrada de la casa y se encamino hacia la casa de las sacerdotisas.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está Retsu-Sama?—pregunto Matsumoto a la mujer que meditaba en una posición determinada.<p>

-Salió a un pedido—contesto la mujer, de forma tensa.

-¡Oh!—suspiro decepcionada—Quiera mostrarle mi progreso sobre el aura—

-Tendrás que esperar unos minutos, llegara pronto—

-¡ORIHIME-CHAN!—

Escucharon un grito aterrador venir desde la entrada. Ambas féminas se voltearon y corrieron desesperadamente por los pasillos exteriores del santuario, con el corazón en la garganta y la mirada fija en el camino. Al llegar observaron un cuerpo masculino abrazar a una pequeña de nueve años, una escoba de bambú en el piso, y mas allá, debajo del _Torii_ (*) principal un cuerpo con cabellera anaranjada tirado en el piso.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunto asustada Matsumoto en cuanto estuvo cerca de su compañera.

-Orihime-chan no deberías barrer, ni siquiera deberías moverte. Tus heridas aun están cicatrizando, deberías ser más cuidadosa con tu cuerpo—reprendió severamente Isshin a la pequeña, quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto por la impresión, hasta que un fuerte golpe hueco se escucho por ahí y las dos pequeñas cerraron los ojos por reflejo.

-¡Idiota! Casi me matas del susto, pensé que algo le había pasado a Orihime—se engrifo la Shiba, quien acababa de darle un golpe en medio del cuero cabelludo al Kurosaki mayor. Quien se sobaba adolorido un enorme chichón naciente.

-¡Por supuesto que algo le paso! ¿Cómo la puedes tener trabajando? ¡Esta herida! Eres perezosa—se excuso el hombre sentado en el suelo.

-¡No la tengo trabajando! ¡Desproporcionado mental!—

-¿Cómo se te ocurre…?—se escucho la voz de Isshina lo lejos pelear con Kukaku con vehemencia, quien se insultaban y burlaban tanto como podían.

-Retsu-Sama ¿Dónde estás?—preguntaba Rangiku al cielo, preocupada por la situación.

Inoue por su parte, lentamente comenzó a alejarse de los dos mayores y noto a lo lejos un cuerpo humano moverse con dificultad. Abrió los ojos preocupada y corrió lo más rápido que podía por sus heridas. Se acerco y arrodillo al lado del niño en cuestión. Este por su parte se retorcía en su posición, ya que además de tener los pies y los brazos amarrados, tenía un pañuelo en la boca que le impedía hablar.

-Espera—susurro Orihime con cuidado—déjame ayudarte, quédate quieto—ordeno la chica tranquilamente.

El niño boca abajo, hiso caso omiso a la voz femenina que le hablaba, y siguió tratando inútilmente de liberarse por sí solo de sus cadenas.

Orihime acerco una de sus manos a la anatomía masculina frente a ella, pero este en uno de sus movimientos le golpeo la muñeca con el talón del pie, haciendo que la chica chillara un poco.

-¡Au!—se quejo la pequeña mientras con su otra mano agarraba su muñeca lesionada.

Ichigo se volteo preocupado a ver a la persona en cuestión y lo único que noto fue un rostro muy bonito, llenarse de angustia mientras encogía los hombros.

El Kurosaki comenzó a sonrojarse lentamente mientras observaba a la chica a su lado. Sin darse cuenta dejo de moverse y simplemente se dejo caer al suelo, derrotado. La pequeña miko ejercito su muñeca un poco y rápidamente estiro sus manos hacia las cuerdas para desenredarlas y dejar libre a la persona en cuestión. Este niño, en cuanto se vio libre, en un ágil movimiento se sentó en el piso cerca de Orihime.

Esta sin esperar un momento comenzó a desatarle las muñecas y cuando se encaminaba a desamarrar su mordaza, este lo hizo primero.

-¿Estás bien?—pregunto la chica con ojos preocupados.

-s-sí, gra-gracias—respondió el pelinaranja intimidado por el poco espacio que la chica le daba para responder. Ya que cuanto Inoue trato de desamarrar el pañuelo entorno a su boca, esta paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Ichigo y acerco su rostro a de él, quedando a poca distancia, cosa que el chico, al ser mayor, notó de inmediato.

El niño se alejo de inmediato, volteando el rostro a un lado, ya que sentía como sus mejillas ardía en vergüenza. Orihime parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo la cabeza sin entender la actitud de su interlocutor.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto con voz melodiosa.

-Yo soy—

-¡Fresita!—grito Rangiku al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el niño en un abrazo.

-Déjame, Matsumoto—le decía el chico mientras trataba de alejarla, interponiendo sus brazos como palancas entre sus cuerpos.

-¡Ichigo!—

-¿Qué?—llamo con una ceja alzada a su padre.

-¿Cómo te desataste?—

-Ella lo hizo—respondió alzando el rostro hacia Orihime.

-Orihime-Chan no debiste hacer eso. ¡Es un castigo!—le informo a su paciente alzando su dedo anular.

-¿Castigo? ¿Por qué?—cuestiono curiosa.

-Por ser un mal hijo, por supuesto—

-Con un padre como tú, cualquiera—se defendió Kurosaki menor al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Isshin frunció el seño, pero luego observo los ojos sonrientes de Orihime, así que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar sin victoria.

-Vamos Orihime-chan a ver cómo has estado—le tendió la mano a la niña en el piso y esta la tomo sin vacilar.

-Vamos adentro Ran, hace un poco de calor—se encamino Kukaku—Fresita, tú también—

-¡Que no me llamo FRESITA!—grito Ichigo desde el suelo.

-Al parecer ya no queda nada, solo unos rasmillones y la herida de tu espalda. Aun está un poco delicada, pero ya pasara—dijo él ayudando a Orihime a levantarse del piso, después de haberla curado con hiervas medicinales y pastas medicas antiguas.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso!—sonrió Retsu, quien había llegado hace solo unos minutos a la habitación.

-¿En dónde estaba Retsu-Sama?—pregunto la ex noble en cuanto estuvo de pie.

-Fui a espantar los malos espíritus de una casa, nada importante pequeña—

Orihime asintió y luego de hacer las respectivas reverencias salió de la sala corriendo lentamente hacia los Jardines traseros.

A la mitad del trayecto aligero el paso, un poco cansada por el esfuerzo de correr. Acerco su mano a su pecho y comenzó a hacer respiraciones pausadamente. Llevaba un mes y medio en el templo y aun no sabia ubicarse adecuadamente, después de todo comenzó a salir hace solo unas tres semanas de la enfermería. Estaba perdida entre los pasillos interiores, porque eran todos iguales y con su poca orientación, estaba segura que no sería fácil salir de allí.

Camino a paso normal por entre los corredores tratando de encontrar los jardines, para irse, esta vez, por los pasillos que rodean la arquitectura. Camino por unos minutos, hasta que sus pies, envueltos en blancos calcetines pisaron algo sueva y peludo. Abrió los ojos asustada, y lentamente observo el piso de madera a sus pies.

Y noto…

-¿Una cola?—se cuestión a si misma, mientras se agachaba y tímidamente la tomaba entre sus manos, sin apretarla. Era negra y con un cabello muy fino y sedoso envolviéndola por completo. La pequeña siguió uno de sus extremos y tono que se apegaba a los guardapolvos superiores de las paredes, así que era muy difícil de verla a simple vista. La siguió más allá con la mirada y vio que no tenía fin, por ello cambio de parecer y siguió el extremo opuesto. Este conducía a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta.

Orihime con cautela dejando la cola en el piso, se acerco de puntitas a la puerta, apegando su espalda a la pared. Su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente ¿Y si era un demonio? Imposible, se respondió a sí misma, ni los demonios ni los espíritus pueden entrar a lugares sagrados. Entonces…

Acerco uno de sus ojos al espacio entre abierto y tono el extremo peludo de la cola deslizarse por el medio de la habitación, con cautela abrió la puerta lentamente, y en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la habitación la cola se detuvo de inmediato. Orihime retrocedió asustada, pero la larga extremidad se abalanzo sobre ella atrapándole un tobillo y tirando de él, hasta hacerla caer al piso crudamente. La sacerdotisa se aterro a un más y comenzó a llorar en cuanto noto que era arrastrada a una inmensa velocidad por los corredores, hacia quien sabe dónde. Con las uñas trato de detener su trayecto clavándolas con desesperación contra la madera, pero solo consiguió lastimárselas, ya que las astillas se incrustaron en su carne tibia, dejando manchas de sangre en el piso. De la nada, la cola se tenso en su pie y de un momento a otro la azotó contra el piso volteándola boca arriba y haciendo que de sus labios un gemido de dolor se escapara.

-¡A…!¡Ayu!—su llanto y su voz se detuvieron en un solo segundo y sus ojos grises enloquecidos se encontraron frente a frente con unos ojos amarillos, muy brillantes.

Su cabello anaranjado se desparramo por la madera, mientras sentía como la cola larga y gruesa se deslizaba por su pierna hacia su cuerpo, por dentro del uniforme de miko.

-¡A!—Orihime quedo con la boca abierta al tratar de hablar, ya que sintió como su aire se escapaba y sus labios eran rozados por un material parecido al hierro.

Lentamente comenzó a sentir como su energía la abandonaba, como si a través de su falta de oxigeno su vida se fuera con ello. Lo único que notaba eran unos ojos amarillos sobre ella, sobre sus propios ojos y una fría cola enredarse entre sus piernas.

El demonio abrió su boca sobre la de la pequeña, a poca distancia, y comenzó a extraer su energía espiritual lo más deprisa que podía, respirándola, inhalándola con vehemencia. Con su cola comenzaba a paralizar el cuerpo debajo del suyo, para que esta no opusiera resistencia mientras era devorada.

Sus orbes ámbares observaron los grises claros de la pelinaranja. Como expresaban el más puro terror, la más pura desesperación. Como expresaban a la perfección el miedo que la empapaba. Solo con los ojos, le expresaba perfectamente toda la angustia que la corrompía por su presencia.

La chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y a perder con color de la piel. Él, alargo sus alas en su máximo esplendor a punto de culminar su almuerzo, pero un grito alarmante lo alerto en un segundo.

En una última inhalación desesperada, levanto el rostro de su prisionera y al final de ese mismo pasillo observo a una niña y un niño observarlos con cobardía absoluta.

-¡RETSU-SAMA! ¡KUKAKU-SAMA!—gritaba a todo pulmón Matsumoto, quien por pánico no podía mover los pies el piso, al igual que Ichigo.

El demonio negro, soltó a su presa moribunda y con un agitar de sus enormes alas negras, atravesó el cuerpo de los niños, como si fuera un huracán, desapareciendo del lugar y haciendo caer a los infantes hacia atrás por la velocidad de sus movimientos, los cuales se arrastraron varios metros al impactar al suelo.

A los segundos continuos, tres adultos aparecieron en el pasillo viendo de primera dos cuerpos repletos de pánico, con los ojos desorbitados y las manos temblorosas sobre sus pechos, como si sufrieran hipotermia crónica. Luego un rastro de sangre en líneas perfectas, creado por ocho dedos que al final alumbraban el cuerpo blanco e inmóvil de Orihime.

-¡Murcielago!—chillo Kukaku rechinando los dientes, para luego correr hacia la nuevo aprendiz, la cual perdía el sentido y el color con el pasar de los minutos.

-¡Orihime, despierta!—le pedía Kukaku a su lado sosteniendo su cabeza en su regazo mientras los ojos grises dubitativamente se apagaban.—¡Despierta!—escucho por ultimo la noble antes de colapsar en brazos ajenos.

* * *

><p><em>De seguro te alcanzaría, no importaría en donde te escondieras. Entonces, me convertiría en la luz de tu presente y volaría contigo por los cielos.<em>

_Si solo tuviera la oportunidad: **¡Estaría a tu lado, por siempre!**_

* * *

><p>(*) <strong><em>Torii:<em>** Es un arco, un portal tradicional de los templos Shinto Japoneses. Se ubica en las entradas de los santuarios, es de un color rojo preferentemente, y separa la tierra profana, de la tierra sagrada. (aparece en varios anime (s))

(*) Respecto a los "**niveles de energía**" me refiero a los siete Chacras espirituales.

* * *

><p>Gracias por las sugerencias de:<p>

***Emo Romantica 03:** Tratare de mejorar sus puntos, gracias por su comentario.

***Misari: **Lamento mucho no haberme fijado en ese detalle del vocabulario, lo tendré muy en cuenta. Gracias por su observación y comentario.

* * *

><p>Orihime<em> No Miko<em>


	3. Hitohira no hanabira

Titulo: _Miko: Story Synnin_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): ¿?

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capítulo 3~<p>

_Teníamos un muy mal habito ¿Recuerdas? Decíamos que todo estaría muy bien y solo olvidábamos. Pensaba que siempre estabas conmigo, pero nunca nos vimos ni siquiera una vez a los ojos, directamente._

_Cuando los pétalos de flor rozan mi piel es cuando yo quiero convencerme de que: **lo nuestro no fue un error.**_

* * *

><p>Se acercaba de puntillas, pisando primero con los dedos y seguidamente con el talón. Caminaba segura y con una expresión seria. Al hombro llevaba un arco de madera, meticulosamente creado y un bolso cilíndrico con diversas flechas reposando boca abajo.<p>

Respiro un par de veces, concentrándose y luego observo a su acompañante quien le seguía el ritmo a la par.

-Es aquí—susurro bajito el hombre en cuestión, indicando un el dedo y el brazo extendido una puerta, unos metros más adelante.

La chica asintió y se acerco lo más calmadamente posible, ocultando sus manos ansiosas en las mangas anchas de su ropa. Se detuvo frente al umbral y mordió sus labios por la ansiedad.

-¡Gorda, obesa! ¡Gorda, obesa! ¿Quién es más gorda que tú? ¡Nadie!—escucho el ruido de una voz femenina, siniestra y enfermiza. Luego, el llanto de otra mujer y lo que supuso eran palabras de suplicas.

-¡Eres una vaca, gorda y fea! Nadie te quiere y estarás conmigo para el resto de tu vida—la misma voz habló, pero esta vez soltó una carcajada desquiciada opacando los alaridos de pena.

La sacerdotisa no espero más y deslizo la puerta lentamente, siendo observaba por el hombre que la guió hasta ahí anteriormente. Él, la vio desaparecer al interior y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lo único que alcanzo a notar fue la sonrisa de tranquilidad que la hermosa chica le dedico.

Sus ojos grises notaron una habitación muy amplia y casi vacía, solo un futon para dormir, una lámpara de aceite y fuentes de greda y platos vacios los cuales de seguro estuvieron desbordando en comida.

Había una mujer, solo una mujer joven de contextura delgada y largo cabello negro sentada el piso de madera, vestía un kimono de finas sedas y colores fríos. Ella le daba la espalda y se sentaba sobre sus tobillos, los cuales eran cubiertos por su pelo largo y liso.

-¿Quién es?—pregunto un voz curiosa—Vaca del demonio date la vuelta—grito con diversión a la nada.

La mujer se giró lentamente, dejando por último movimiento su cabeza.

Las fosas nasales de la invitada se abrieron un poco y su respiración delató la adrenalina de su corazón.

El rostro de la mujer era hermoso, blanco, perfilado y muy femenino. Tenía pestañas largas al parecer y unos labios muy definidos.

-¡Ohhh! _Jajajaja_—la risa desquiciada arraso con toda la habitación, incluso creó un escalofrió en la espalda de la pelirroja quien por instinto apretó su arco con las fuerza.

-¿Creen que una estúpida Miko podre liberarte? Ya estas perdida. Puta mórbida ¡Perdida!—se escuchaba claramente la voz, pero aun así los labios de la mujer no se abrían.

Aunque el sonido provenía de su misma dirección.

-¿Qué quieres malnacida?—pregunto con desdén—¡Vete, vete nadie necesita tus absurdos dones! ¡Huacha tonta!—

Orihime apretó sus puños unos segundos y trato de calmarse ante toda la actividad paranormal.

-Yo soy Inoue Orihime y estoy aquí para ayudarla—hablo por primera vez mirando fijamente el cuerpo de la mujer frente a ella.—Satomi Utai-san—

La mujer a mucha distancia de la puerta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se fijo netamente en el piso.

-Yo…—la mujer comenzó a llorar y a estirar su mano en dirección a su salvación, parecía como si antes de escuchar su nombre hubiera estado inconsciente—Prometo ser buena, lo prometo—susurro con lastima propia.

-No se preocupe. Solo deme unos minutos—susurro con una sonrisa en los labios aunque la mujer ni siquiera la miraba.

-¡Trágate esas palabras niña estúpida, la mierda como tú no merece vivir!—

Ante tales palabras el cabello negro y fino de la mujer comenzó a moverse con voluntad propia.

Los ojos de Orihime se entrecerraron.

-No hay necesidad de hacer esto, Satomi-San—

-¡La vaca no está! ¡La vaca no está! ¡No está! ¡No está!—hablo divertida esa escalofriante voz—¡PERO YO SÍ!—grito alocada.

El cabello se estiro en dirección a Orihime, volviendo más y más largo solo para alcanzarla, pero ella golpeo el tentáculo de cabello con el arco en mano y creó una barrera espiritual que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Eres una mocosa engreída, zorra espiritual!—se escucho molesta.

El cabello comenzó a atacar a Inoue tratando de capturar alguna extremidad, pero la aprendiz era veloz dentro de sus calcetines y sobre la madera. El cabello envuelto por mala energía destrozaba todo a su paso, destruyendo puerta, paredes y arañando el piso al ser esquivado.

-¡TE COMERÉ! ¡TE COMERÉ! ¡ME LO COMERÉ TODO!—

-Deténgase, por favor— pidió la pelirroja viéndose sin más opciones que atacar directamente el cuerpo de la mujer.

Satomi solo atino a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos y a llorar arrepentida.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron y entre los forcejeos con los cabellos, que más que eso parecían lanzas sólidas y afiladas, salto sobre uno de ellos ocupándolos como plataforma y dando una pirueta sobre el cuerpo de la mujer joven cayó sobre sus rodillas, rozando el suelo.

Alzó el rostro con determinación y el ceño fruncido al concentrarse en la nuca baja de la mujer. De ella, de entre los cabellos negros una boca con dientes blancos y lengua torcida se asomaba sin pudor alguno.

-¿Dónde te miste miserable humana?—bramaba la boca extra de la mujer, quien controlaba el cuerpo por el momento.

Orihime de entre sus mangas saco un collar de cuentas negras y un pergamino, cerró los ojos y lo presiono fuertemente entre sus dedos. Lo acerco a su boca y alzó su dedo corazón y su indicen frente a ella, en señal de oración. Susurro palabras inconcebibles para el oído y al abrirlos lanzó el blanco papel impregnado de su energía espiritual. Este se apego directamente sobre la boca maligna y en reacción el cabello controlado por fuerzas malignas descendió a hebras sedosas y oscuras sobre los hombros femeninos.

-¿Qué has hechooo? Tonta, estúpida, maldita, infeliz, cerda, asesina…—la voz chillona se fue apagando de a poco y lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse junto con el papel que se desintegro.

La mujer a unos metros de Orihime callo rendida al piso, extasiada.

Inoue coloco una mano en su pecho y al suspirar pesadamente relajo su expresión. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una Futakuchi-Onna (1), y aunque no fue extraordinariamente difícil, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sentía que se iba a morir.

Dejó su arco a un lado y tomando a la mujer por debajo de sus brazos la arrastro con esfuerzo hacia el futon lejano. La definió en una posición cómoda y la tapó con las mantas.

Tomó sus cosas y se retiró en cuanto comprobó que la mujer respiraba con normalidad.

Camino por un par de pasillos y en una sala encontró a su anfitrión caminando impaciente de un lado a otro, quien al sentirla llegar llego a correr a su lado.

-¿Cómo está?—pregunto angustiado.

-Está muy bien, no se preocupe. Ahora está descansando—hablo con amabilidad y sonrió al ver la expresión de alivio en el hombre—Todo rastro ha sido eliminado, pero he destrozado un poco la habitación en el trayecto. Así que disculpe las molestias—la chica estuvo a punto de reverenciar cuando el hombre tomo sus hombros con apuro.

-No tiene nada porque disculparse. Usted ha sido nuestra salvadora y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ayudar a mi esposa— sonrió cálidamente el de ojos castaños.

-Muchas gracias—susurro la pelirroja.

-Si ahora es tan capaz para estas cosas, no puedo imaginar en lo que se convertirá en un futuro Miko-Sama. Sus maestras deben estar muy orgullosas de usted. Deles las gracias de mi parte—

Orihime esta vez no pudo evitar la reverencia formal.

-Le agradezco sus palabras. Para una aprendiz dejar bien el nombre de sus maestras siempre será una prioridad—

-Estoy seguro que Retsu-Sama y Kukaku-Sama deben de confiar mucho en usted, señorita Inoue—

La de ojos grises solo se sonrojo ante tales palabras.

-La Señora Satomi despertara dentro de unas cuatro horas y será conveniente que tome mucha agua y coma apropiadamente—aconsejo caminando hacia la salida.

-Me encargare de su alimentación personalmente a partir de ahora. Muchas gracias por venir—hablo el hombre corriendo la puerta principal. Notó que comenzaba a nevar.-Le traeré una manta y un sombrero, por favor espéreme—hablo desapareciendo y regresando con los dos objetos de paja.-¿Quiere que alguno de mis sirvientes la acompañe?—pregunto el hombre meticuloso—Ya es muy tarde y aunque sé que puede cuidarse sola de todo peligro, insisto en prestarle compañía en su regreso—

-No hay necesidad de ello, el templo Shinto no queda lejos, además, estoy seguro de que los sirvientes están tan preocupados por la señora como usted. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, adiós—susurro la sacerdotisa emprendiendo su camino de regreso al templo.

Cuando salió de la enorme casa estilo japonés las calles frente a sus ojos estaban ligeramente blancas y seguían acumulando nieve. No corría viento alguno y los grumos blancos caían suavemente. Recién había comenzado el invierno así que no llegaría con los pies congelados.

Orihime alzo el rostro y contemplo el cielo oscuro y profundo que a lo lejano se mantenía intacto.

Acomodo el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza, abrocho su manta sobre su cuello y tránsito hacia el templo Shinto.

Cuando llego a destino cruzo el torii como si nada y sin tocar abrió la puerta de madera encontrando a sus tres convivientes reunidas tomando el té frente a una mesa de madera baja.

-Hime-Chan—la llamo Matsumoto entusiasmada, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la más joven a quitarse la protección de la nieve y dejarlas por ahí.—¡Qué rápida!—comento la chica que con los años había desarrajado un cuerpo espectacular.

-Así es no tardaste nada—susurro la impasible Retsu, sonriendo.—Y eso que solo fue tu segunda salida oficial—

-Bueno, eso se debe a que he tenido muchas salidas no oficiales para observarlas en acción—se excuso tomando asiendo con todas las demás.

Kukaku le ofreció una taza de té caliente que acepto gustosa.

-¿Y de qué se trataba?—pregunto Ran entusiasta, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

Orihime ensombreció el rostro y todas notaron el desanimo.

-Una mujer de dos bocas—susurro entristecida.

-Bueno, querida no tienes que desanimarte—susurro una de sus maestras de forma maternal—lograste salvarla ¿no?—

-Sí—contesto de inmediato—Lo logre justo a tiempo, al parecer ya comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo—

-Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse—insistió la rubia.

-¡Ja! Miren quien habla, tú deberías preocuparte. La pequeña es mejor que tú—hablo por primera vez Kukaku con burla.

La damnificada inflo sus mejillas hasta ponerse morada.

-Eso no es cierto—le defendió Orihime angustiada y con sentimiento de culpa—Si no fuera por el accidente jamás hubiera llegar a donde estoy en tan poco tiempo—

-Orihime—su nombre sonó casi como un aullido de dolor en los carnosos labios.

-Si no fuera porque recibí energía de Retsu-Sama y de Kukaku-Sama yo ni siquiera…—

-Orihime basta—hablo Retsu con su sonrisa de siempre y un rostro amigable, pero en el fondo sobre su cuerpo un aura oscura la rodeaba, algo muy amenazante que erizó los cabellos de las otras tres.

Ya que habían acostumbrado a su mal genio demandante.

-Está bien—dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y de inmediato el aura aterradora desapareció.

-No importa, sé que soy buena y tú solo lo dices para molestar ya que estoy a tu nivel y soy mucho más joven y hermosa que tú—dijo la de ojos celestes apoyándose perezosamente sobre la mesa.

Orihime le sonrió entusiasta y asintió repetidas veces muy de acuerdo con el comentario hasta la mitad, hasta que escucho el resto de la oración. Fue ahí en donde se detuvo y palideció de horror.

Una venita se creó en la frente de la Shiba.

-¡Dirígete a mí con más respeto, mocosa insolente!—grito enojada golpeando la taza de greda contra la mesa.

-Insolente tú—

-Niñita mimada—

-Vieja insufrible—

-Tarada—

-Tonta—

Y así las tazas de té se fueron vaciando poco a poco, ante una Unohana desinteresada y una Orihime acostumbrada.

-Creo que iré a quitarles la nieve afuera—hablo tomando los dos objetos que se trajo consigue de su misión.

-Está bien, pero no tardes mucho—Dijo Kukaku tomando su último sorbo del tibio líquido.

-Sí—agrego saliendo del templo.

Camino lentamente por las escaleras hasta los bloques de piedra, ya casi cubiertos por el blanco.

Dejo el sombrero sobre las escaleras y agito la capa de paja en el aire con fuerza, tratando de que todos los residuos, incluso los que están entre medio de las cuerdas, cayeran al piso.

Luego de comprobar que estaba listo, lo cambio por el sombrero amarillo y con la mano comenzó a sacudirlo delicadamente.

Entonces sintió algo.

-¿Quién..?—sus ojos fugazmente se abrieron y observaron lo poco que podía ver alrededor de ella. Estaba oscuro y al estar al inicio de un bosque no ayudaba entre el sonido de las hojas y la nieve.

Pero algo había, por ahí, por los alrededores.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos, esta vez concentrándose en las auras de los objetos.

Los arboles conservaban un resplandor verde muy tenue y los objetos inanimados como lo son el torii y las cercas de madera, eran de un blanco ligero de purificación.

Giro su rostro en varias direcciones, pero no vio nada. Pero estaba segura que estaba ahí.

-Sé que estas aquí—hablo claro y fuerte, para que él la escuchara, pero en vez de tener una respuesta noto como de los arboles lejanos pájaros indescifrables volaban escandalizados.

Contuvo un suspiro debido al susto por el ruido, y cuando se giro hacia la escalera, a su derecha noto a un gato.

Un gato adulto con ojos azules, de un pelaje matizado entre el gris y el celeste la observaba como si fuera un pescado.

Lo había visto antes, lo vio en su misión al rio cuando tuvo que alejar a un Azukiarai(2) porque espantaba los peses por las friegas y, hoy también en los jardines de la familia Utai, y como ahora, también la observaba como si fuera comida, como si fuera una presa.

-¿Gato?—pregunto para sí misma en realidad, dejo el sombrero de paja sobre la capa en la escalera y con cuidado comenzó a acercarse al felino que la observaba erguido sobre sus cuatro patas, al tiempo que mecía la cola en un vaivén.

_Cuchito, cuchito._

Orihime hacia un sólido popular al tratar de llamar al gato, chasqueando los dedos y este entrecerró los ojos. Comenzó a avanzar enterrando sus pequeñas patas en la nieve sin despegar sus ojos de la humana.

Inoue retrocedió y frunció el ceño al recordar algo muy importante: _Los gatos odian el frío_.

Comenzó a seguirle el juego al gato rodeándolo, mientras buscar en su base de datos si algún espíritu o monstruo tenía relaciones con los gatos. Negó ligeramente cuando lo único que se le vino como referencia fueron los nekomata(3) y los bakeneko (3*), pero este gato no mostraba síntomas de ser uno de ellos.

_Rrrrr…  
><em>  
>El ronroneo del felino taladraba sus oídos como si gritara algo que no puede ser decodificado por un humano.<p>

Orihime subió uno de sus pies lentamente al primer escalón y cuando lo apoyo por completo el gato se detuvo y ella contuvo la respiración.

Al parecer el animal se había molestado.

No tenía la menor idea de a qué tipo de espíritu se enfrentaba.

Se quedo inmóvil y el gato también, si no hubiera sido por la cellisca que seguía cayendo y por como los arboles enormes se mecían en la punta hubiera jurado que se había detenido el tiempo y el espacio.

Orihime volvió a respirar profundamente y se preparo para lo que seguía.

Subió su otro pie al escalón rápidamente con la intención de entrar al templo, pero el gato se contrajo contra el piso y saltó al ataque muy veloz. La pelirroja salto hacia un lado tomando el gorro de paja antes de alejarse de su enemigo.

Cuando sus waraji(4) y sus calcetines se hundieron en la nevisca al aterrizar sintió como agua congelada le empapaba los huesos. Eso fue una distracción y el animal aprovecho para arremeter de nuevo contra la sacerdotisa, quien al verse sin tiempo, coloco el gorro sobre su rostro y cuando sintió peso sobre él lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

La pequeña bola de pelos de indeciso color brinco hacia atrás antes de que la chica lo echara a volar con el gorro de paja y en cuanto toco el agua sólida volvió a saltar al rostro de su presa, la cual debido a la rapidez no alcanzo ni siquiera a cubrirse.

Inoue lo vio venir, volar si es posible hacia ella y hubiera jurado que una sonrisa sádica y triunfante se distinguía en la curvatura de su hocico blanco.

Pero no logro lo que quiso ya que un latigazo poderoso lo hizo cambiar de dirección y estamparse de cara contra la fría nieve.

Orihime cayó de rodillas sintiendo como sus pies se congelaban.

-¿Qué rallos te pasa?—

A los oídos de la chica llego la voz de un hombre de poco carácter y un tono grotesco y ronco. Observo a todos los lados posibles dentro de su visión y lo único que vio fue al gato junto a ella. El pequeño se levanto y sacudió su pelaje y su cola, casi como los perros.

-¿Donde estas maldito hematófago (5)?—pregunto el gato de repente acercando su pecho al piso y levantando su cola lo más alto posible—Voy a matarte—le grito creyéndose una fuera.

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida, no porque el animal hablara ya que estaba segura de que no era un gato corriendo, lo que le impresionaba es que había cambiado de dirección inesperadamente en su ataque.

Ella no había visto nada aparte de al peludo felino.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?—pregunto una voz profunda entre la oscuridad, como si fuera omnipotente.

-¿Cómo que qué intento hacer?—repitió estúpidamente el gato observando a su alrededor, incluido el cielo.—Trato de comer algo—se quejo alzando las patas delanteras y dejándolas caer incontables veces en señal de frustración.

-Busca en otra parte—hablo de nuevo el segundo individuo.

Orihime observaba intrigada la escena y también, por alguna razón buscaba entre la oscuridad algo que no sabía que era. Simplemente imitaba al gato por curiosidad.

-En otra parte a la mierda—grito encolerizado, erizándose por completo y quitándose con las patas los copos que caían sobre su rosada y sensible nariz—¿Sabes todo lo que he esperado por ella?—

-Pudiste haberla atacado antes—

-sí, pero cuando tienen sueño es más fácil—entrecerró los ojos fastidiado.

-Eres un vago—susurro desinteresadamente.

-No quiero pelear ¡Tengo hambre!—

Orihime entre tanto ellos discutían trataba como podía acercarse a la escalera con los pies y la garganta congelados.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!—pregunto el gato corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-Déjala—hablo a la defensiva el que no se ha mostrado. Tomando con su cola negra una de las patas de su compañero y azotándolo contra el piso.

Orihime observo la escena a la distancia y no pudo evitar…

-¿Murciélago?—pregunto temerosa con una comezón latente en la nariz y los ojos cristalinos.

El gato se libero al morder la extremidad de su oponente y se puso de pie sobre sus patas.

-¿Te conoce?—pregunto el de cabello celeste al cielo.

Orihime sentía las lágrimas caer y como su cuerpo se congelaba por el frío, partiendo sus labios y dejando su piel más pálida.

La cola ligeramente se deslizo por las escaleras del templo y se enredo sin siquiera rozar en el cuello blanco y delgado. Entonces apretó el agarre sobre ella impidiéndole tragar oxigeno. Ella lucho, trato de arrancarlo de su piel con sus manos, elevo su poder espiritual, trato de rezar algo sagrado…, pero nada sirvió.

El gato observo la escena a la distancia, con cautela.

Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia y se cerraron con resignación. Tenía dieciséis años, dieciséis años y sentía que todo ese tiempo, todo lo que había entrenado para estar preparada para él, para este tipo de situación, para enfrentar a ese monstruo… no habían servido para nada.

Le apre tan fuerte en un segundo que ella se desmayo.

-¿Orihime qué ha…?—Kukaku abrió la puerta de golpe al sentir la energía espiritual de su alumna desbordarse sin razón.

La vio inconsciente, boca arriba sobre la nieve con marcas rojas en su cuello.

Habían pasado seis años desde que vio una escena similar.

-¡RETSU!—grito asustada, asistiendo de inmediato a la menor.

Acerco su oído a la pequeña nariz pálida y noto que respiraba. Suspiro aliviada. Se quito la manta roja que llevaba y la coloco sobre su cuerpo. Al par de segundos junto con Rangitsu quien fue la primera en llegar la llevaron adentro del templo.

Retsu las vio ingresar con el pequeño cuerpo de su alumna y cambiando su expresión a una de furia salió fuera del templo.

Observo el cielo y la nieve, no había nada anormal, ni pisadas, ni esencias, ni olores, ni auras. Estaba limpio.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y despacio recogió las cosas de paja sobre uno de los escalones.

-Sé que sigues aquí—hablo fuerte, para nadie a la vista—Y te contare algo—susurro divertida al presionar las cosas contra su pecho—Debiste haberla matado cuando tenias oportunidad, ella va a destruirte, estate preparado—susurro para luego entrar en el recinto.

Murciélago, quien colgaba bajo el tejado, boca abajo, abrió sus alas en todo su esplendor.

-¿Has venido antes aquí?—pregunto curioso el gato sobre el techo mientras con su pata trasera se rascaba la nuca.

-Nunca—dijo indiferente comenzando a volar de regreso a casa, seguido por el gato gris.

El animal volador cruzaba entre los árboles, veloz, perdiéndose entre la naturaliza y la oscuridad y pensando, conscientemente, que las palabras de esa mujer serian ciertas en algún minuto a futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Pensé que siempre podría sonreírte y sonreirles a los demás, para ocultar el dolor que me provoca esa forma particular tuya de ser.<em>

_Igual que la primera vez que nos vimos quise seguir escuchando esa demandante voz y mientras sea así:** ignorare lo que el futuro me traía en consecuencias. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>_

1.- **_Futakuchi-Onna_**: Literalmente "_Mujer de dos bocas_" Es una mujer afectada por una maldición que al pasar el tiempo se transforma en un Youkai. Esta mujer puede estar maldecida por dos razones; Una por no haber alimentado a sus hijastros dejándolos morir, entonces el espíritu de ese niño muerto se posiciona en la parte trasera de la cabeza, y la segunda es porque la mujer dejo de comer para mantenerse bella y delgada. Se dice que la boca suelta insultos y blasfemias, además de que cuando llega a cierto grado los cabellos de la víctima se convierten en sus tentáculos para así alimentarse por sí misma. Se cree que cuando no come o no satisfacen su apetito del todo produce sonidos aturdidores.

2.- _**Azukiarai**:_ "_El que lava azuki/Judía_" Es una criatura de la mitología japonesa. Es bastante indefensa y tímida y aunque en su "_frese típica_" amenaza a los hombres, realmente refiere asustarlos en vez de comérselos. Se dice que cuando es descubierta su figura humanoide, esta se transforma en un anciano, en una vieja pequeña o en un bebe. Se supone que habita los ríos, las orillas mientras friega las judías.

3-3*.- **Nekomata** & **Bakeneko**: "_Gato bifurcado_" & "_Gato monstruo_", En realidad a mi juicio es lo mismo. Pero son variaciones de la misma historia y en épocas diferentes y con diferentes orígenes, pero sus síntomas son los mismos. Se supone que cuando un gato alcanza un peso y una edad considerable de vida y tiene la cola larga, en algún momento se le dividirá la cola en dos. Pueden desarrollar moderes mágicos, caminan erguidos (dos patas traseras), controlan a los muertos, cambian de forma, hablar, volar, resucitar inanimados. Su origen es variado desde su peso y edad hasta por beber sangre humana o tomar aceite de las lámparas.

4.-** Waraji**: Zapatos tradicionales japoneses, están hechos de cuerdas de paja y contienen una unión en el medio de la parte superior. Solo tienen una separación de dedos.

5.- **Hematófago**: Se le denomina así a la preferencia o dieta completamente sanguínea. Es la forma de llamar a la alimentación de los seres vampíricos o sanguijuelas. (Ej: Murciélagos, sancudos) Alimentarse de seres que nutren sangre.

* * *

><p>Uno nunca hace esto por comentarios ni nada, pero debo decir que los que se han dado el tiempo y me han dejado su opinión me alientan mucho a seguir la historia, muchísimas gracias ^^-<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Orihime_ No Miko_


	4. Sky chord

Titulo: _Miko: Story Synnin_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): ¿?

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capítulo 4~<p>

_No sé si debería cantarte esta canción que expresa mis sentimientos… Es que siento que terminara siendo algo romántico, que me dará vergüenza ._

_ Si alguien como yo se da cuenta de que tiene algo preciado entre sus manos:_ **confía en que no existiría nada_ que me impidiera protegerlo. _**

* * *

><p>-Ulquiorra—susurro el felino pansa arriba.<p>

El murciélago no se descubrió y tampoco hizo una señal para confirma que había ganado su atención.

-Conocías a esa chica ¿verdad?—pregunto el gato rodando sobre sí mismo. Alzó su pequeña nariz rosa hacia el techo del palacio y vio a Cifer boca abajo dormir en la oscuridad a pesar de que ya había salido el oscuro sol de invierno. –Dime la verdad, porque yo estoy interesado en ella y me la comeré cuando tenga oportunidad—Se sincero el gatito sin darle mayor importancia.

Ulquiorra extendió una de sus alas como si fuera un rayo cosa que hizo a Grimmjow encogerse ante su erizamiento natural.

-¡Idiota!—Le dijo el azulino desde el piso, chillando como solo un gato furioso sabe hacerlo.

-Si te hubieras fijado bien, no tendría que responderte nada—Dijo con voz apagada el animal negro y voló hacia el interior de la casa. El gato lo siguió sin tratar de ser sigiloso.

Ulquiorra voló sobre una escalera hacia la habitación principal. Entro por la puerta a medio cerrar y se paro sobre el antebrazo de quien lo esperaba.

-Querido Ulquiorra—sonrió feliz—¿Tienes frío?—le pregunto el castaño con voz cálida.

-Estoy bien Aizen-Sama—hablo el animal cubriéndose con sus alas negras como si se abrazara.

-No me mientas sé que para estas hechas te refugias en algún lugar cálido—dijo el hombre jugando a enrollar entre sus dedos la cola de su mascota.

-Pronto se cumplían algunos plazos Aizen-Sama ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?—insistió en cambiar de tema.

-Para serte sincero, aún no pienso nada—sonrió despreocupado acomodándose las vendas de su ojo derecho—El primero en partir será Aaroniero, así tratare de ocuparlo todo lo posible a partir de ahora. A ti y a Grimmjow los dejare descansar un poco. Creo que he abusado de sus poderes ¿No crees?—Dijo caminando hacia la puerta aun en pijama. Se agacho hacia Grimmjow, quien no había querido entrar del todo y lo tomo apretándolo contra su pecho.

El castaño se sentó en el borde de su cama y dejo al azulino acurrucarse sobre las mantas.

-Sexta estas algo decaído, ¿Has comido bien?—pregunto el dueño del animal.

-No—refunfuño y miro al murciélago y este le devolvió una mirada amenazante pero la ignoró—Ayer estaba de casería, iba a comerme a una chica deliciosa—comento relamiéndose los conillos—pero Ulquiorra no me lo permitió—acuso a su compañero golpeando las mantas con sus patas.

-¿Eso es cierto, Ulquiorra?—interrogo sorprendido.

-Así es—confirmo despreocupada, cerrando paulatinamente los ojos.

-¿Y por qué?—

-Al parecer lo conocían por allá—Cifer con su presión espiritual hizo que el gato temblara sobre la cama por revelar tal información.

-¿Te conocían?—dijo el de ojos chocolate a un más sorprendido—¿Desde cuándo Ulquiorra Cifer se deja conocer por alguien?—

-Esa chica tiene mi marca—comenzó a justificarse para no crear un alboroto por las palabras de su camarada—Si Sexta hubiera sido más inteligente hubiera sentido mi olor en cada capa de piel de esa mujer—

-¿Me estas llamando idiota?—se quejó el nombrado.

-Sí—

-Vamos chicos no peleen, es solo una chica—propuso Aizen para calmar la atmosfera.

Ninguno de los dos animales hizo ademan por dejar su rivalidad de lado, lo que si logro el dueño de los dos fue que dejaran de discutir frente a él. El borgoña se recostó en la cama y se arropó, a Ulquiorra lo dejo sobre su pecho cubierto de mantas para contrarrestar el frío.

Entonces Sosuke comenzó a toser, muy fuerte haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo con cada sacudida.

-¡Aizen-Sama!—Gritaron ambos animales, preocupados.

-Estoy—tosió un poco más—estoy bien, no se alarmen—soltó tratando de no darle revuelo innecesario.

Los tres quedaron en un profundo silencio ante los ataques de esa terrible enfermedad.

* * *

><p>Orihime se había ido a dar un baño de purificación al río congelado. Se sentía algo aturdida al haber sido tocada nuevamente por una quimera tan poderosa como esa. La presión maligna de dicho ser aun se esparcía por su cuerpo a pesar de que ya habían pasado unos días y de que el rose que se creó fue casi instantáneo.<p>

Se apoyo en sus rodillas y tobillos y se inclino hacia el río con una cubeta de madera en la mano, la arrastro por la superficie del agua y cuando la llenó se empapo con ella desde la cabeza a los pies, repitió este proceso muchas veces tratando de evitar las sensaciones humanas que el agua fría le provocaba a su cuerpo adolescente.

Su cabello estilaba sobre su espalda y se apegaba al kimono blanco que se ocupaba para esta ceremonia de purificación. Se lavó el rostro incontables veces y se repetía la misma oración sagrada una y otra y otra vez.

Pero de repente ya no pudo y lanzó la cubeta con rabia lejos, a algún lugar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar destrozada. Ahogaba sus lágrimas mordiendo sus labios y quería culpar al clima y al agua por el temblor de sus hombros. Se restregaba los ojos húmedos espantando el agua y se repetía mentalmente que no debía llorar.

Los ojos verdes entre la oscuridad observaban a su presa con cautela. Permanecía en su típica posición de dormir adherido a la copa de un árbol a muchos metros de la cabeza de Orihime. Él, con sus sentidos desarrollados podía escuchar cada palabra femenina como si se las susurrada despacito cerca del oído.

Ulquiorra debido al frío comenzaba a quedarse dormido y a perder fuerzas, ya que en este tiempo no había podido encontrar una presa lo suficientemente poderosa como para quedar satisfecho de energía espiritual. Además, su cuerpo de animal no era adecuado para el frío invierno japonés y sus alas se congelaban rápidamente incluso en movimiento.

De mala gana y como si fuera una excusa, se desprendió de la rama y comenzó a volar hacia tierra firme.

Inoue luego de lagrimear un poco se convenció de que entrenando y acrecentando su espíritu podría derrotar a toda energía maligna que existiera y podría ser capaz de mantener la barrera del templo Shinto, tal y como lo hacen sus maestras.

Volvió a mojarse con la cubeta unas cuantas veces más y por curiosidad desato el obi que mantenía su simple kimono sujeto. Lo dejo resbalar hasta sus caderas y con inquietud abrió sus pliegues de ropa hasta distinguir por completo su pecho izquierdo.

Sus cejas se unieron sobre su frente al comprobar sus temores, suspirando en resignación.

Una mancha negra se adhería a su piel cremosa como un tatuaje, sobre su corazón. Marca que por alguna razón parecía un numero cuatro perfectamente tallado sobre su pecho.

La marca de Murciélago.

Cada vez que tenían contacto físico esa marca aparecía en su cuerpo, siempre en ese lugar, siempre con la misma nitidez, siempre ardía con la misma intensidad.

Se mojo el pecho con la cubeta y cerró los ojos al sentir como sus pezones se endurecían por el frío. Masajeo con su mano izquierda la mancha para tratar de borrarla, pero no funciono.

Suspiro resignada y observo el cielo, ¿Con que cara diría que es una Miko si su cuerpo está infectado con energía maligna?

Resignada se volvió a empapar un poco más.

Un ruido peculiar hizo que su cuerpo se erizara y dieran un saltito sobre su posición. Sonó a ramas torcidas y como si algo hubiera caído al piso. Se giró sobre sí misma con curiosidad y se deslumbro con un hombre de color nieve y un cabello tan negro como la oscuridad. Este se encontraba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, intentaba pararse, pero los temblores de su cuerpo lo hacían resbalar al piso, de rodillas. Dándole la espalda a la mujer.

Orihime asustada, tomó las dos mantas que había traído para ella y envolvió la espalda del hombro con cuidado, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte del blanco cuerpo desnudo.

-Señor ¿está perdido?—pregunto la chica con el rostro angustiado.

Apoyo una de sus manos en la espalda curvada del sujeto y froto con ímpetu para que el calor lo envolviera rápidamente. El hombre se sentó sobre las mantas apoyando su espalda contra la corteza del árbol. Las frazadas se enrollaron en su cintura cubriendo sus pies y sus caderas. Alzó el cuello hacia la mujer frente a él, y entreabrió los ojos pero aun así la veía ligeramente desenfocada.

Orihime se sonrojo de inmediato. El hombre estaba desnudo ¡Ni siquiera había reparado en ese detalle cuando se acerco! Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados y respiraba descoordinadamente dejando sus negros labios abiertos al contacto del aire congelado.

La sacerdotisa alargo su mano hacia él y toco su mejilla. Esta tan helado como ella.

Con cuidado comenzó a envolverlo lo más velozmente que pudo. Él ni se movía así que eso fue una gran ayuda al momento de cubrir sus hombros.

Ulquiorra busco la mirada de la chica, tratando de descifrar su rostro. Estaba desorientado y no recordaba exactamente en donde estaba. Solo distinguía un pálido color de piel y un brillante naranjo frente a su rostro.

Alargo sus dedos huesudos y acaricio la unión entre el cuello y el hombro femenino y ascendió hasta perder sus dedos en el húmedo cabello.

-¿Señor?—pregunto Orihime un poco sorprendida por la libertad que él se estaba tomando. Su cuerpo tembló y descorrió un poco las capas del kimono que aun no se había atado. Los ojos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo de su compañera con hambre, hasta que se topo con los enormes pechos en donde vio su marca oscura.

Con su lengua lamio sus acrecentados colmillos de su dentadura blanca y sin mediar palabra se alzó hacia la mujer, atrapando con ira su seno izquierdo y enterrando su lengua en su boca abierta.

La penetro con necesidad y Orihime al ser la primera vez que presenciaba y participaba de algo así no supo cómo actuar y ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Cifer apretó su mano contra la congelada piel y entero sus dedos en el número inscrito con tinta, el cual se conecto con su cuerpo absorbiendo la energía pura de la dama. Mordió los labios femeninos a tal grado de violencia que los hirió dejando salir sangre tibia y anaranjada que inundo su paladar.

La chica se asusto y trato de huir, pero con su mano libre la aferro a su cuerpo arañando su espalda, bajando el kimino hasta sus anchas caderas.

Se abalanzo sobre ella derribándola contra la nieve y con toda libertad la saboreó en un beso que no era para expresar cariño o atracción, sino para dejarla seca. Totalmente seca.

Orihime sintió su cuerpo pesado y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin su consentimiento. Sentía las punzadas del hielo que se frotaba contra su espalda cada vez que el hombre que la sometía al piso profundizaba su beso tratando de hacerla participé del juego.

Antes de caer dormida por el cansancio y el frío sintió que… esa situación ya la había vivido antes. Solo que esta vez el ultimo color que deslumbro fue el verde flúor conectarse con sus ojos grises.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó vio a Matsumoto frente a ella y se levanto de golpe.<p>

-Rangitsu-san ¿Qué…?—

La rubia sonrió de forma cálida y acaricio la mejilla de su compañera.

-Él está bien, no te preocupes—dijo la chica mirando a su lado y notó al mismo hombro que había encontrado cerca del río dormir sobre un futon profundamente.

Quedo con la boca a media abrir, no sabía exactamente que había pasado. Se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos por inercia, como tratando de recordar algo, pero no. Los sintió suaves y cálidos bajo su piel. En perfectas condiciones.

Sus ropas eran distintas, estaba en el uniforme de sacerdotisa, seca, y su cabello también, seco, caía sobre sus hombros y su espalda.

-¿Qué paso Rangitsu-San?—pregunto desorientada.

-Bueno…—comenzó encogiéndose de hombros—Retsu-Sama y la vieja estaba ocupadas en la cuidad, así que como no regresaba comenzó a preocuparme. Eres muy rápida para todo así que me extraño que tardaras tanto. El Fresita había venido a dejar medicadas justo cuando yo salía a buscarte así que me acompaño, pero antes de siquiera perdiéramos de vista el templo lo vimos caminar hacia nosotros entre la nieve, descalzo—dijo refiriéndose a Ulquiorra—te traía sobre su espalda, él estaba solo cubierto con una de la frazadas largas que tu llevabas y con la otra te envolvió a ti.—dijo la chica mirando al huésped con un deje de ternura—supimos que eras tú porque tu cabello naranjo incluso a la distancia es fácil de reconocer. Así que corrimos a su encuentro y en cuanto nos vio llegar a su lado te entrego a Ichigo y yo lo cubrí con el gorro y la capa de paja que traía. Cuando llegamos aquí él cayo rendido en la entrada y no ha despertado desde entonces—

Orihime escucho todo el relato con atención y solo recordaba haber visto al hombro entre la nieve, de ahí para adelante sus recuerdos eran como una mancha aceitunada en su memoria.

-Te traeré algo de comer. Con permiso—dijo la mayor cerrando la puerta después de salir.

Orihime se volteo de inmediato hacia el extraño en cuanto se encontró sola. Y se volvió a recostar, esta vez mirándolo directamente sin pudor. Alargo los labios y unió las cejas en su frente. Algo faltaba, había olvidado algo, estaba segura, no recordaba haberse desmayado en ningún momento.

Entre las tapas de cama alargo el brazo hasta rosar el cuerpo del hombre, pero al hacerlo lo retiro de inmediato ya que una fuerte corriente la invadió acumulándose en su corazón.

El sujeto abrió los ojos de repente quedándose inmóvil, como si no hubiera dormido ni un segundo y supiera exactamente en donde estaba acostado. Miro el techo y lo escaneo, siguió la luz de las velas a su costado izquierdo y se topo con unos ojos grises entre las sombras.

-Hola—soltó la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas, ocultando se hasta los ojos con las brazadas.

El no respondió solo… siguió mirándola.

-Estas en el Templo Shinto, nosotras…—

El huésped se sentó de golpe en la cama, asustando a la sacerdotisa. Observo el lugar, haciendo vagar sus ojos como si confirmara sus palabras al mirar. Orihime apoyándose en un brazo se estabilizo sobre la suave colchoneta que la soportaba.

-Descuide, está a salvo—dijo alzando la mano hacia él, dubitativa entre sí tocarse seria una falta de protocolo o no. Se mordió el labio al ver que su acompañante ni siquiera le prestaba atención. –¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?—pregunto Orihime y Ulquiorra giro su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Fugazmente bajo los ojos hasta el seno izquierdo de la chica y ascendió a sus ojos de nuevo.

El no respondió y parpadeo un par de veces.

Inoue ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

-¿No puede hablar?—Él solo volvió a parpadear.

-Entiendo—aclaro la chica cabizbaja—Yo soy Inoue Orihime y soy una Miko de este templo—sonrió con calidez, más Cifer no hizo expresión alguna—Tiene rasgos que nunca había visto, señor. Me pregunto si usted será japonés—

Ichigo abrió las puertas de golpe asustando a la chica y haciéndola voltear en el acto. Los ojos almendrados repararon en ella y caminaron con rápidas a su encuentro. Se sentó a un lado de la primera cama y con el ceño fruncido estiro los brazos y presiono a la sacerdotisa contra su pecho.

-¡Tonta!—le reprocho enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello naranja—Me asuste tanto cuando Matsumoto dijo que no habías regresado—la reparo de su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—'Creí que te había pasado algo, Inoue!—le comento adolorido acariciando la mejilla femenina con temor. Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y la chica acaricia la espalda ancha sonriendo.

-Lo siento Kurosaki-Kun—susurro feliz.

Cifer miro a su presa con indiferencia. Kurosaki Ichigo, el insignificante humano perdidamente enamorado de su plato principal. Pobre hombre.

Ulquiorra se concentro en la luz roja de la vela para pensar. Sentía lástima por él y sus humanos sentimientos. Orihime es una miko y como tal, ni el amor ni los deseos terrenales están en su diccionario, así que una relación futura o presente sería imposible hasta sus próximas vidas. En cambio él, tenía otros planes para la chica.

_Grimmjow se había ido a buscar algo que hacer así que Aizen y Ulquiorra quedaron solos en la habitación. El de ojos borgoña sonrió con curiosidad y enredo sus dedos nuevamente en la cola de Cifer._

_-Me sorprendes ¿sabes? ¿Por qué ese interés?—soltó de repente con ojos brillantes._

_-No sé a qué se refiere Aizen-Sama—informo el murciélago con un tonito casi indignado._

_-Ulquiorra, a mí no me mientas. Eres el más cercano a mí y el más eficiente, te conozco y no podrás engañarme—soltó una risita—¿Qué tramas?—_

_-Estoy cultivando—_

_-¿Cultivando?—repitió perdido el castaño._

_-Espero su punto más alto para devorarla—Aizen se extraño, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo parecido de la boca de uno de sus demonios._

_-¿Su punto más alto?—trato de hacer hablar a su casi mudo servidor._

_-Su energía es poderosa, pero no ha sido desarrollada. Es una aprendiz de gran potencial y solo espero el momento adecuado y eso será cuando su energía espiritual sea más apetitosa—_

_-Interesante. Nunca te había visto tan interesado en algo. Estas madurando—le acaricio la cabeza al animal con la yema de un dedo y este se contrajo nervioso._

_-No me trate como a un niño Aizen-Sama, recuerde que usted también es parte mi cultivo—soltó con desdén y emprendió el vuelo cruzando la ventana del segundo piso. _

_-Lo siento Ulquiorra, es solo paso tanto tiempo contigo que a veces… lo olvido—susurro el castaño lo suficientemente alto para que el murciélago lo oyera al partir._

-Gracias—el sonido de las palabras lo trajeron a la tierra otra vez. Kurosaki Ichigo hacia una reverencia ligera frente a su persona.—no tienes idea de lo mucho que aprecio el que hayas salvado a Inoue—aclamo con sinceridad.

Ulquiorra lo observo unos segundos y luego se giro hacia Orihime quien se deleitaba feliz con un platillo de tofu.

-Toma, es para ti—le sonrió la rubia entregándole una bandeja con comida.—Espero sea de tu agradado—le comento entregándole los palillos para luego volver a su posición a la izquierda de la pelirroja.

Comió en silencio, sin apuro, ni tratando de llamar la atención.

Su presa sonreía y comía con la naturalidad femenina de la que era dotada. Ladeo un poco la cabeza para hacer tronar su cuello adolorido. Agradecía a sus poderes el poder de manipular los recuerdos.

-Retsu-Sama, Kukaku-Sama—sonrió Orihime esperanzada al ver ingresar a sus maestras.

-Orihime ¿Qué haces recostada?—pregunto la shiba con una ceja alzada.

Las sacerdotisas de experiencias se acercaron al grupo y oyeron los detalles y el desenlace de la situación armada en el río. Comentaron un poco entre ellas y miraron a Ulquiorra quien al terminar sus alimentos dejo los recipientes en el mismo lugar del cual los saco.

-Señor, gracias por ayudar a nuestra discípula y lamentamos todos los problema que ella le haya causado—susurro Retsu con cautela—Quisiera saber cuál es su nombre señor invitado—

-Retsu-sama, él no habla—agrego Inoue angustiada.

-Entonces siéntase libre de quedarse si no tiene a donde ir, o irse si lo sabe. Ambas decisiones serán bien recibidas por nosotras—

Cifer alzo una ceja de forma imperceptible, ¿Quedarse a vigilar el progreso de su plato de fondo? Seria grandioso.

El pelinegro asintió ligeramente y se volvió a la pelirroja y ella le dedico una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Había encontrado su cueva para pasar el invierno, así que Aizen deberá esperar en su cama por él hasta que llegara la primavera.

* * *

><p><em>No quiero perderte y sé que si pasara no podría echarle la culpa a nadie, pero debes entender hay cosas que fueron importantes y que me trajeron a este punto de madures, pero seguiré aprendiendo de ti.<em>

_Me dijiste que siempre esteramos juntos, eso prometiste, dijiste que seria para siempre: **Yo ahora lo sé y te ayudare a lograr esa meta.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Orihime _No Miko _


End file.
